


Baking Bonds

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Ozpin visits Summer while she's baking cookies





	Baking Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> fluff this time

Summer hummed mindlessly as she evenly spaced the balled up cookie dough on the baking pan, her hips swaying to the soft music playing in the background. She was so entranced in her humming and baking that she failed to noticed the knocking. She snapped out of it when the door bell rung twice, she nearly dropped the dough in her hands. She quickly plopped the ball back into the bowl and hurriedly wiped her hands on her already stained white apron. She looked through the peep whole, pulling back with a smile and threw open the door with such force it took the man on the other side by surprised. 

"Professor Ozpin, what a pleasure to drop by this afternoon." Summer greeted warmly.

Ozpin quickly composed himself, "Please Ms. Rose, drop the formalities. It's just Ozpin now." Summer side-stepped, allowing her former headmaster in her home. Ozpin shrugged off his dark green coat and hanging it on the near by coat rack. "Quite the hypocrite you are, Oz. It's just Summer now." The woman teased while walking back to the kitchen. "Ah. yes well I suppose old habits do die quite hard." Summer glanced at the man, standing rather awkwardly in the entrance of the kitchen. "Ah- where is Yang? I noticed the little one isn't stomping around. Is she taking a nap?" Ozpin glanced around the empty living room. 

"She's with Tai. He thought she'd like to pick out stuff for the new comer."

"Oh yes, the new comer- I beg your pardon?" 

Summer chuckled at Ozpin's open expression. She took off the thick white apron to reveal a baby bump. Ozpin stared at the small bump with wide eyes and open mouthed. Before long he broke out into a wide genuine smile, he stepped closer, mesmerized by the baby bump. "My Gods..Summer- when did- oh my-" Ozpin babbled helplessly. "Surprised? Tai was too. Though, don't expect me to catch you when you faint. Taiyang did." Summer went back to balling up a new batch of cookies after putting the first one in the oven. "Funny, Tai doesn't bat much an eye when fighting a nevermore, but when faced with pregnancy he turns white as my cloak and pure snow- and then he faints." Summer muses.   

"How is Mr. Xiao-long?"

"He's been...good..He's seen better days.."

"I'm sure he has. I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Rose. I feel as though if I had made more of an effort to speak with Ms. Branwen then maybe she wouldn't have-"

Summer slammed the bowl of dough on the counter. "It doesn't matter. Raven wouldn't have opened up even if you  _begged_ her to. Heavens know I tried to do the exact same thing."

The silence that followed after was thick, Ozpin felt as though it would strangle them both if he didn't do something. "Uhm.. So you're baking cookies? I take it you've been craving?" he clapsed his hands awkwardly behind his backs and rocking on his heels, a nervous habit he found his current host to have. "Uh-huh. Here, have one." Summer plucked a cookie that was sitting on a pink plate on top of the kitchen island. Ozpin accepted the cookie, not hesitating to eat it whole. Ozpin nearly wanted to spit the cursed treat in his mouth, but he is a gentleman and his formal student let him in his home, so he decided not to and swallowed the treat. "Are..are there  _raisins_ in here?" Ozpin cleared his throat. "Uh-huh. Been craving for some lately." Summer ate a cookie.

"I see. I thought these were chocolate chip cookies. You wound me, Ms. Rose."

"You have to lay off on the sweets. Excuse me if that sound rude."

"Glynda says the same thing, she did this same to me actually, I find myself falling for the same trick."

Summer laughed, rubbing her belly. "Have another." Summer handed him another cookie, Ozpin almost ate it whole before he stopped. "Chocolate chip this time." Ozpin slowly ate the cookie, chewing slowly. "I made some before you came." Ozpin swallowed with a huff. "Excuse me." he put a hand on his chest, "I realized you've been baking...quite a bit.." his eyes scan the kitchen island with a few plates of cookies. "Yes, I believe i have been. I'm-I'm worried." Summer grabbed more dough to ball it up roughly. "I'm worried that I'll run too. Or i might not come back from a mission or-or I won't be a great mom." Ozpin placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Summer, you won't run, you won't be a terrible mother, I know you.  _Tai_ knows you.  _We_ know you won't run away. Raven is...well you've met her and you're not anything like her. Believe me when I say you'll be fine."

The shorter woman turned to look into honest eyes, her own silver eyes glazing over with tears. She chuckled weakly, accepting the dark green handkerchief. "Yeah."

"Well, Ms.Rose-" he rolled up his sleeves. "I don't believe these cookies will hop into the oven by themselves. I want to make enough to over power those raisin cookies you made me eat." Summer retied the apron and hopped back to work.

"Okay!"


End file.
